George Milton
'''George Milton '''is the main protagonist of the novel ''Of Mice and Men, ''and the 1992 adaptation of the same name. He is played by the late Burgess Meredith in the 1939 film adaptation, Robert Blake in the 1981 film adaptation, Gary Sinise in the 1992 film adaptation, and James Franco in the 2014 play adaptation. Appearence and Personality Despite the fact he travels with Lennie and his closest friend George is easily annoyed by Lennie however he still takes care of him. He carries Lennie's work card, does all his talking for him and does what ever he can to get Lennie out of trouble even if it means shooting him. Lennie also relies on him. Whilst Lennie is the muscle George is the brains, though George at one point admits that he isn't particularly intelligent himself. The book and film In 1930s America George is seen travelling with Lennie after being made redundant and homeless travelling with Lennie but they manage to get jobs on a ranch in California. Together George and Lennie dream of owning their own land eating what they grow there together. The next day George and Lennie meet a ranch-hand called Candy who has only one hand. They also meet the boss' son Curley and his wife as well as Slim the "Prince of the Ranch" and Carlson. Candy also returns with his old dog which is barely alive and smells. So Carlson offers to shoot it. Eventually Candy gives in and the dog is shot. When Candy hears George discussing their joint dream he says he could help them but when it seems possible Curley arrives back and a fight begins which results in Curley's hand being crushed. Geworge and a few others go drinking in town and at the farm Lennie says about his dream to own land but a cynical ranch worker Crooks has heard these stories a million times and tells Lennie that his dream will never happen but Candy says he's in on the plan and Crooks wonders whether it's possible. He announces that he wants to join them...only to get mocked by Curley's wife. Earlier Slim had given Lennie a puppy which may seem strange to go "What can I give some one who manages to crush anything that is in anyway delicate? I know, a puppy" Nonetheless Lennie is overjoyed with his gift but his strength gets the better of him and he kills it. Lennie is then consoled by Curley's wife who invites him to stroke her own soft hair. But eventually Lennie strokes her hair to aggressively she freaks out he panics and kills her. Lennie then runs off and when the body is found it is obvious that Lennie is the killer so Curley organizes a mob to kill him. Eventually George manages to find Lennie, remind him of their dream and then saves him from the mob by shooting him. Category:Male Category:Lethal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Genius Category:Charismatic Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Optimists Category:Wrathful Category:Adventurers Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Big Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:Unwanted Category:Wise Category:Movie Heroes